


第二次-14

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395
Kudos: 1





	第二次-14

回到尹氏大宅，知勳站在門口看著這個他曾認為是牢籠的地方，連滾帶爬的逃離，過了三年卻又自己走回這裡

……三年前，我是這裡的階下囚

三年後，我要成為這裡的國王……

淨漢拍了拍他的肩「走吧」……我陪你一起邁開腳步……

知勳卻裹足不前

「哥，你確定要進去？」

畢竟裡頭是淨漢的家人，知勳這是要去整治他們的

原本走在前頭的淨漢，走回頭，伸手揉了一把知勳的頭

「我們知勳還是那麼可愛呢，走啦！」

知勳還是站在原地，看著淨漢

知勳知道哥哥的意思是在說不用擔心，但他還是無法忍心

淨漢眼看知勳仍是佇立在那，只好好在更進一步的說

「我說過了，只要你過的好，我都會支持你的，何況這是他們應得的，種什麼因得什麼果，而且我對於他們沒有在意，也不會不捨，你就當我去做個吃瓜群眾，看熱鬧就好了」

淨漢早在再次見到知勳時，看到知勳那看似愜意，卻是痛苦無趣的生活後，就下定決心，這次他要守護著知勳，他要知勳做他想要的事，他要成為知勳的助力，不再因為自己的身分只能在一旁看著知勳一人奮鬥著

一進到房子裡，知勳就發出命令要所有的佣人和住在這裡的人都集合起來

所有人都逐漸的就在合起來，但卻是兩種心情，佣人們個個興高采烈，他們的知勳少爺回來了，而且還要重新整頓制度，住在這裡的人都生氣憤恨，他們最討厭的知勳回來了，而且還被他踩在腳底

一對夫婦向知勳走近，知勳一看到他們就露出好看到笑容，給他們各一個大大的擁抱

「劉叔，好久不見！」

「劉姨，我很想你。」

劉叔和劉姨是這個家中最資深的管家夫婦，負責一切家中佣人們都指派，他們從知勳小時候就很關愛他，可以說是陪伴知勳長大乾爸乾媽

也是知勳在這個家中除了淨漢外唯二相信的人

還沒敘完舊就聽到一個知勳在熟悉不過讓他恨之入骨的聲音

「哎喲，翅膀硬了，現在連見到長輩都不會打招呼了，沒教養的小子」

二伯母那尖酸刻薄的話語又再次不識相的蹦出來，不過知勳早就不是省油的燈了

「我是沒教養，不過我也是在這裡長大的，如果我沒教養那麼令嬡也是半斤八兩呢」

一旁的淨漢忍不住，偷笑了一下，二伯母眼看自己的氣勢被壓下來，準備在多說幾句，就被自己的丈夫給用手肘請碰了一下，要他往爺爺那看

「爸在那都沒說啥了，妳在那鬧騰什麼」

這才安分下來，不過另一旁她的女兒氣不過，口無遮攔的說出

「你不知道哪來的野種，敢來跟我比較，你算什麼，憑什麼，你怎麼敢，你不怕他受什麼傷……捂」

二伯母趕緊將尹知恩的嘴捂住，避免她在說出不該說的話，所謂的不該說的自然是有關於順榮的事，這件事只能她們和知勳三人知道，不然可就無法收拾了

一直坐在一邊的爺爺，聽到尹知恩的話語，氣到不行，他好不容易請回知勳，一來可以救公司，二來可以彌補自己和尹知恩犯下的過錯，她怎麼就不懂呢，還能如此理直氣壯的說出那樣的話

「放肆！他是你哥哥，從今天開始也是這個家的掌門人，快點跟他道歉」

「爺爺！」尹知恩不敢相信一向疼她的爺爺竟會這樣喝斥她

「算了，我不需要這種心不甘情不願的道歉」

站在所有人的面前知勳，用若有似無的鄙視的眼神看向站在人群中的尹知恩，隱晦的表達我的地位跟你不同了，我面向所有人，而你和所有人一樣一起面向我

站在一旁看著擁有做人處事的睿智的管家夫婦看著知勳心理充滿著欣慰，自從尹知恩出生以來他們受過的無禮也是不勝枚舉，在好的人也會有私心，也想要過的爽快，所以就算他們驚訝於知勳的轉變，也只是選擇一笑置之，畢竟即使如此知勳仍然會真心對待佣人們

「好了，我就不耽擱了，我會來這主要就是要來宣布新的人事管理制度」

經過以一番的心理戰，知勳終於要開始做正事了，清了清嗓

「從今天起，在這個家的所有人員，都會編列為一個部門，而部長就是劉叔，由劉叔負責一切調派事宜，你們的所有人的薪資獎金都按集團員工的標準計算，也就是把你們納為集團的員工」

一眾佣人，噢不是，是員工都歡欣鼓舞，劉叔和劉姨也是開心的不得了，他們知勳的觀察力和記憶力果真驚人，好幾年前，管家夫婦就一直有這些想法，雖然沒有直接表現出來，但也曾經隱晦的表現在執行業務的作業上，果然被知勳觀查到也牢牢的記在心裡

「當然集團對內對外的活動以後都會從這裡指派，到時候就要麻煩劉叔了，至於在這個家的基本家務當然還是你們的本分，不過你們僅僅只需為你們的本分盡善盡美，如果這個家的人有什麼不合理的無禮的要求，你們有權利拒絕，他們不是你們的主人，只要我在的一天人人都是平等的，你們只需要尊重不需要對他們低聲下氣」

聽到這些，員工們更加歡喜了，終於不用在忍受那些趾高氣昂 囂張跋扈的小姐夫人無禮的對待了

而知勳做了這個決定一來是真的看太多，他們被欺負，為了家計卻要忍氣吞聲的情況，一來體恤一下他們，二來雖然會增加人事成本，但這樣一來人才的素質得以掌控，之後的活動也可以在準備方面可以有更一致的品質，不用對於外聘的人員感到惴惴不安，便可以增加投資者的好印象

「第二件事，也很重要，劉叔跟你介紹個人，這位是安隊長」

知勳轉身向劉叔介紹了一位，體型壯碩卻不至魁梧，長相斯文的男人

「同樣從今天起所有的保安都由他負責人員調配，包刮這個家和集團所有的大樓和分公司也都由這個保安部門負責，因為較為熟悉所以這個家目前的保安人員全部都會輪調到各個大樓，還有保安只需負責保護人員和大樓的安全，除了掌門人之外，沒有人可以有權限指示你們做非維護安全的任何行動」

這樣一來不僅可以維持所有的保安，且把所有集團的人員全部統一指派，可以減少委外的保全公司，將低成本，也可以降低機密被竊取的危險，更可以讓知勳手中握著支配個公司的權力，一舉很多得

當然不只為了這個，他同時削弱剔除掉二伯母母女對自己發動威脅的武器，也讓他們知道他們身邊沒有人有權力再任意調派人手，他們無法再像當年一樣抓個人來威脅他，相反地知勳身為掌門人只要開口便可以將他們逼到懸崖邊

這便是知勳有勇氣回來的原因更可以說是方法，既可以保護自己身邊的人，也可以同時威脅到他們，等同於把利刃徹底的轉了個方向

再怎麼無知的人，看到了這巨大的變化，也可以知道自己的局勢是如何了

「李知勳難不成你不知道，這個家的人也包含淨漢嗎？你這麼做就不怕淨漢也會受到影響？」

現在的二伯母母女可以說是大勢已去，卻也不甘於如此被擺佈，還是想要在做些挑撥的伎倆，可惜只是垂死掙扎而已

「你可別把我算進去，我跟你們不一樣，我沒那麼嬌生慣養，本就不太需要他人伺候，而且又不是沒人保護我安全，反正我也沒必要讓保安去做什麼，只要盡責保護我就好，反倒是你們難不成要他們去做什麼害人的事嗎？」

淨漢兩手一攤，一臉無所謂的讓自己置身事外，讓那母女倆一下子拿他沒轍了

二伯母眼看挑撥無果，便轉挑撥另一個人，也就是爺爺，事到如今她們倆還以為爺爺還似當初一樣討厭知勳，只是為了公司才逼不得已請他回來

「爸！您也不阻止他嗎，您可是這個家的老爺，難道您就這樣放任他在您的眼皮子底下亂搞嗎」

殊不知爺爺早就知道三年前他們幹的破事，雖然不知道他們以什麼威脅知勳，但爺爺知道當年知勳不過就是背他們的黑鍋

「這麼是亂搞呢？這樣收編對集團也是好事一件，何況我也老了是時候該歇息了，請知勳回來就是要讓他管理，既然我讓他當掌門人自然就會尊重他的決定。倒是你們別在那胡攪蠻纏的，盡給人添麻煩」

爺爺說著這些話很明顯得就是認同知勳，不管他人怎麼挑撥都不會動搖爺爺，不過雖然爺爺知道當年的事，但畢竟還是自己的孫女，還是沒有說重話撕破臉

而看在知勳的眼裡，心中卻有著不同的滋味

……真諷刺，從前如此渴望爺爺給予自己的支持，怎麼妄想都得不到，如今卻如此輕鬆得到了，不過自己卻不屑擁有了，爺爺為了鞏固自己的江山能夠做到轉變也夠大的，但說到底也不是真心的…吧，對，不是…真心的……

爺爺看著自己的兒媳婦已然無話可講，便轉頭看向知勳和淨漢，想要留他們下來吃飯

「淨漢知勳時間也差不多，留下來吃飯吧，你們也許久沒在家吃了吧」

「不了，我不餓，還有事你們自己吃吧」

知勳毫不猶豫地拒絕了

「那淨漢呢」

爺爺不死心的問

「有人會替我準備，就不留下來了，況且如果我們留下來，怕是有人該食不下嚥了」

淨漢戲謔的看來二伯母母女一眼，便拉着知勳離開了尹家大宅

被留下的爺爺，在心中嘆了口氣，

……唉…從前不懂得珍惜，現在想彌補卻不知該如何是好，如今後悔已經來不及了，能怪誰呢？還不都是自己造的果……

離開尹家的知勳進了一趟公司拿了些資料，在公司途中遇到了自己未來的秘書，和她稍微聊了一會之前總經理的運作模式，轉眼間回到家已接近午夜了

知勳疲憊的回到自己剛買的新家，裡頭還有幾箱東西還沒整理

太累了，果斷的忽略它們，走進自己的房間，拿出那件他依賴了三年，早已沒有原主人氣息的寬大T恤套上，從空無一物的冰箱順利的發現有他的最愛可樂

攤躺進沙發，將頭後仰，深深的嘆了一口氣，頓時失落感席捲而來，知勳在心中問了自己

這樣開心嗎？這樣是為了什麼?

除了失落，還有另一個感覺知勳一直想要忽略，卻一直一點點的擴張，那就是害怕

用盡了各種手段，把權力集中在自己的手上，擁有權力就可以控制一切事物，可知勳害怕這些權力會一點點的把自己的本心侵蝕掉了，害怕哪一天他會忘記自己就是因為權力而受到傷害的，他會為了得到更多而不顧一切忘了良心，失去原本的自己

可那又能怎麼辦？不這麼做我能保護我身邊的人嗎？

突然其中一間房間的門打開了，從裡頭走出了一個婦女

「知勳？回來了啊」

「嗯，黃媽，我吵到你了嗎？」

黃媽其實也跟著知勳一起回到了都市

「沒有，是認地方了，睡不著出來喝點水，餓了吧，我給你煮點麵」

「嗯，謝謝」

得到知勳的回應，黃媽很快到從廚房的箱子裡拿出鍋碗瓢盆和材料，三兩下就把麵給煮好了

兩人坐在餐桌有一句沒一句的聊著

「黃媽，今天還好嗎？」

「不能說好也不能說差，都在整理這些」

黃媽指了指地上的箱子

「黃媽，你會不會後悔跟著我來到這裡」

黃媽搖頭

「不會，我已經習慣有你的陪伴了知勳，我不敢再回想那段只有我獨自一人的日子，好不容易找到一個那麼好的孩子，而且還願意跟我一起生活，我說什麼也不會放開的，只不過之後我都要靠著你白吃白喝了」

黃媽握住知勳的手，表達著自己對知勳的感謝，知勳也回握黃媽

「我帶著你回來，就是想要你享福的，既然我們就像母子一樣，那我就更要像個兒子一樣孝順你，如果不太習慣等我有空我帶你回村子繞繞，不然也可以找淨漢哥」

「我以前也在這裡過的，我在這裡有一個好姐妹，我們的感情很好，只是因為你黃爸，想要回村子幫人看病，服務村民才會跟著回去的，我們也漸漸的沒有聯絡了，不過我今天有聯絡上她，我們約好過幾天等我們安頓好可以見個面」

「那太好了，如果需要去哪裡，我有給你僱了個司機，你可以叫他帶你去」

兩人的關係就是如此，一個渴望脫離孤獨，一個渴望親情，彼此依靠彼此依賴，知道彼此經歷過的一切，更加疼惜彼此的關係，習慣了對方對自己的照顧，如果突然那個人不見了，肯定會驚慌失措

知勳很快的把一鍋麵吃個精光，正當黃媽準備起身清理時，被知勳給叫住了

「黃媽……我今天見到了我最好的…朋友順榮」

黃媽看到知勳有些不知所措又不知如何訴出的模樣

「想說什麼就說吧，當初你會到村子裡就是因為他吧」

「黃媽，你怎麼？」

「當年你倒在我的店門口，你昏睡的那幾天，口中總喚著他的名字，總說著對不起，總說著你不是故意的」

一直忍著的情緒一下子滿溢了出來，低下頭眼淚不受控的掉下來，知勳顫抖的說

「我真的很害怕……，害怕我做的所有事情會讓我失去原本的我………………害怕他再次因為我受到傷害……，害怕他再次成為我的弱點……，用盡了方法讓他們沒有辦法再做出那些事，努力的試著忘掉他，試著不要想他，可當我看到他的那一刻，他抱住我的那一刻……，我真的很想放棄所有……只要能夠再次回到他身邊再次擁有他，但是我不能，我沒有資格，我給他帶來的至始至終都是傷害」

知勳在也忍不住情緒，找到了一個宣洩的出口，所有的話像水庫洩洪一樣，一下子宣洩了出來

「黃媽……怎麼辦，如今我沒有辦法避開他，怎麼辦……我要怎麼面對他？」

黃媽伸出手，輕輕的擦拭知勳的眼淚，注視著他的眼睛

「知勳吶，照著你的心走，沒有人會怪你，沒有人會因為你受到傷害，如果你一直壓抑著最終受傷害的只會是你自己」

「可是……」

「黃媽只跟你說到這裡，知勳你好好想想吧，你要知道只要你開心黃媽會支持你的，就跟淨漢一樣」

拍了拍知勳的手起身準備回臥室

「媽」

一句媽把黃媽給愣住了

「媽，我可以這樣叫你嗎」

「當然可以，我的兒子」

知勳現在真的需要一個支柱，需要一個可以讓他吐露心聲的親人，顯然這個人就是黃媽，連在淨漢面前都無法吐露都心聲，在黃媽面前卻能一一的說出來，黃媽已然成為知勳生命中重要的一部分了

知勳緩緩的走回自己的臥室，將自己交付給床舖，閉上眼

「權順榮我該拿你怎麼辦……」

……（分隔線）……

順榮在宴會結束後回了一趟公司

「總經理好」職員們兢兢業業的向他問好

「你們好」

「總經理好，有一些資料已經放在您的桌上，請您批閱」秘書一看到順榮也趕緊跟他問好

「好」順榮露出微笑回應

看了看資料有一點問題，把負責的職員叫過來

那位職員站在他面前，雙腿都在發抖，他們的老虎上司要發威了

結果迎接而來的不是破口大罵，而是順榮一一指出錯誤點在哪，要怎麼修改才比較好，還有明天再交就可以了

那位職員拿著資料疑惑的走出辦公室，跟一旁的秘書討論

「總經理是不是吃錯藥了，他沒有罵人欸，而且還叫我明天在交就好欸」

「可不是嗎，剛才打招呼是他還微笑欸」

「哇賽，天要下紅雨了」

一旁跟著順榮一路上位的順榮身旁的首席秘書看不下去，給他們說了原因

「不知道吧~一句話就可以解釋，今天宴會上對方的總經理是他的兄弟李知勳」

「真的假的!?難怪了，有聽過傳聞總經理人很好，個性很好，都被人暱稱為倉鼠，但因為那個李知勳不見了才會變成一隻老虎的，現在又因為他有變回倉鼠的傾向了」

「看來他對總經理的影響很大呢，我們是不是該好好謝謝他」

所有的職員都認同的點頭

而辦公室裡的順榮，正在傻笑

「李知勳我終於把你等回來了」

不過一想到今天知勳對自己明顯的閃躲隨即又跨下臉了，他知道知勳絕不是無情之人，絕不是有意離開他的，只是現在一時半會沒辦法回到自己身邊

"沒關係三年都等了，再多等一陣也沒關係的"

順榮在自己的心中暗自下了這個決定


End file.
